


My Flower (Kokoro x Fem!Reader)

by Kinnieonmain



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinnieonmain/pseuds/Kinnieonmain
Summary: Y/N and Kokoro grew up in the Garden with Miku. Kokoro has started to feel different things for Y/N. When Zerotwo shows up everything becomes more chaotic and Y/N needs to figure out her growing feelings for Kokoro. (PLEASE I'M SO BAD AT SUMMARIES THIS SOUNDS SO CHEESY)
Relationships: Hiro | 016/Zero Two | 002, Kokoro | 556/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've started making for my friend Dani!

“Move!” I can hear Zorome scream from the monitor. Hiro was trying to get our Franxx to move before I could get hit. My body was bruised from the amount of hits we’d already taken. We had been training in a fight before a Klaxosaur had decided to join in. Hiro was struggling to pilot us away and I was barely hanging onto consciousness.  
“Y/N please hang in there.” Hiro panted.  
“THAT’S MY ASS HIRO!” I screamed.  
“I’M SORRY, MY HANDS ARE SWEATY!” Hiro screamed back as he gripped the handle harder.  
“Hiro!” I heard Goro yell right before we were hit again. I started to black out after we had been hit again.  
“Sorry…” 

I woke up on an infirmary bed back in the house. My body was sore and bruised as I tried to sit up.  
“Y/N, you’re awake!” I heard a voice exclaim.  
I looked over and saw Kokoro sitting next to me, tending to my wounds. Her grayish brown hair was pulled back into a braid. Kokoro had been my friend for as long as I could remember. She was a sweet girl but could work a crowd if she needed to. Her, Miku, and I were inseparable. If one of us went down so did the others.  
“Kokoro?” I asked quietly, my head was pounding as I pushed myself up against Kokoro’s hand.  
“Y/N please lay back down. You’re extremely injured.” She pushed my h/c hair that was falling into my face. A light blush dusted my cheeks and I laid back down before she could notice. I let her treat me as I thought about the Franxx. I covered my face with my hands and groaned.  
“Hiro and I were just a burden today. I’m so sorry Kokoro.” I didn’t notice a tear slip down my cheek but Kokoro did.  
“Y/N please don’t cry,” She panicked and wiped my face. “You weren’t a burden to the team at all. You guys keep the Klaxosaur busy for everyone else.” She grinned lightly and booped my nose. I giggled and did it to her back.  
“You’re so childish sometimes Koko.” I grinned. She laughed and her face shifted quickly.  
“Oh my goodness I almost forgot,” She stood up quickly “We have a new member of our team!”

I stepped out into the dining room. The whole team was sitting eating breakfast, Hiro was eating with a pink haired girl who I had never seen before. She was feeding him toast with lots of honey on it. I grinned, knowing I’d be able to tease him about that later.  
“Y/N,” Kokoro called to me. “Come eat!”  
I took a seat between Ichigo and Miku. The table was crowded with food, Kokoro sat across from me eating bread. I felt someone tap my shoulder behind me, I turned around to see the pink haired girl holding her hand out to me.

“Hi, I’m Zerotwo!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, school's been rough recently but I have a break now so I'll try to write one or two more chapters this week!

“Hi, I’m Zerotwo!”   
The pink haired girl held out her hand to me, thankfully it wasn’t covered in honey like everything else she had.   
“Y/N, a pleasure to meet you,” I smiled back at her. I took her hand, it was soft. “I see you’ve become inf-“ I was cut off by her licking my cheek. She grinned at me after seeing my beet red face. I couldn’t manage a sentence, all I could do was stutter as she looked at me.   
“Hiro’s told me all about you! He’s said you’re quite fun to be around an-“  
“W-why did you lick me?!” I cut her off as she rambled on about me.   
“Hm? Oh to show affection of course!” She looked at me with wide eyes and a surprised expression.   
“O-oh ok,” I was still in a bit of a daze. Kokoro reached out and took my hand. I looked up at her with a smile, “Thanks.” I mouthed. She smiled back, I could feel my cheeks heat up a bit and looked away.   
“Ohhh Y/N, I see,” She giggled and leaned down to my ear, “I won’t tell anyone!” She whispered.   
I sat there confused until I remembered I was holding Kokoro’s hand…I could feel my face burning.  
“Z-zerotwo it’s not like that!” I tried to explain myself while still holding Kokoro’s hand. I couldn’t let her know what we were discussing.   
Thankfully Hiro noticed I was blushing and trying to choke something out. He stepped over to us and appeared behind Zerotwo. I could feel myself let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.   
“Zerotwo what are you doing to poor Y/N?” He asked with a small smile. Zerotwo jumped on him, with a big grin.   
“Darling I was just getting to know her!”   
“Y/N are you ok?” Kokoro muttered to me. I turned and looked at her but I soon remembered what Zerotwo had said.   
“F-fine,” I stuttered out as I hid my face. “Yeah I’m ok!” I turned away as quickly as possible, I felt bad for the confusion I was causing her but it was that or a big shithole of feelings.   
“Here please eat something, Love!” She blurted out and handed me a plate of food. Smiling at her gratefully, I dug in. 

“Y/N” A singsong voice called out. I sighed, immediately recognizing the voice.  
“Hi Zerotwo how ar- woah what are you doing?!” I was cut off as she dragged me along, deeper into the forest.   
“Just trust me!” She slowed down and covered my eyes. A long time ago I had decided to just trust her, if Hiro did than I did too.   
“Ok, ok but you’ve gotta stop surprising me like this.” I sighed and took her free hand to lead me there, wherever there was.   
“Open!” She stopped and pulled her hand off my eyes. I was greeted by a gorgeous river, it was crystal clear and looked refreshing.   
“It’s beautiful but um why am I here,” I looked over to see Zerotwo starting to strip. “WOAH, WOAH, WOAH. WE AREN’T THAT CLOSE YET!” I screamed and covered my eyes.   
“Y/N, silly the girls are bathing together today!”   
“The girls are what now?” I stood there trying to understand what she meant.   
“The others will be here soon, come on!” She grinned and slipped over to me, fully naked. She smiled at me as she started to undo my buttons on my uniform.   
I sighed and just gave up, I needed a bath anyway. “Ok, ok but back off!” She smiled and slide into the river, waiting for me eagerly. I quickly undressed and slid into the river as well. It was cold at first but my body quickly warmed up to it.   
“Isn’t this nice?” She smiled gently.   
“Yes it is, you got me.” I laughed.   
“Y/N! I didn’t know you would be here!” A voice called from behind me.  
“K-kokoro?!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, two chapters in three days!

“K-kokoro?!”  
I quickly turned around with a heavy blush dusting my face. Kokoro looked at me with surprise and quickly averted her eyes.  
“I didn’t know you would be here..” She muttered out and started to fidget with her dress.  
“Don’t let me and Y/N stop you from enjoying this lovely river!” Zerotwo appeared behind me, her wet hair dripped all over me and I could feel her chest pressed on me.  
“Zerotwo get off!” I blushed and squirmed out of her grasp.  
I could hear Kokoro laughing as she shyly got into the river with Zerotwo and I, Ichigo and the other girls soon joined us. Zerotwo splashed around as Kokoro washed my hair. She hummed to herself and ran her fingers through my hair. It relaxed me, when I focused I could hear the birds chirping and the water flowing.  
“Hey Y/N?”  
“Hm?”  
“Do you like anyone here…just wondering!”  
“I-um well. I li-“ I was cut off by a harsh shove as Miku fell back into us. Kokoro slipped into my arms as I quickly turned around.  
“I’m so sorry Y/N, Kokoro! I tripped while helping Ichigo with something.” She stuttered out while quickly trying to apologize.  
“Oh no Miku please it’s ok.” Kokoro said softly as she smiled at her and patted her head softly. A whine slipped out of my lips as I saw the affection I wasn’t getting. Miku gave me a side glance from hearing the sound, I quickly covered my mouth out of embarrassment.  
“Zip it,” I mouthed to Miku, she shrugged and moved back to Ichigo. “Um Kokoro I think we should go with the group,” I muttered as I rubbed the back of my neck.  
She nodded and took my hand. We leaned on a rock and Kokoro’s head slipped onto my shoulder.  
“K-kokoro?” I whispered, a stuttering mess. Her wet gray-brown hair covered her chest, she looked like a mermaid. I couldn’t take my eyes off of her, the urge to look down tugged at my mind but I knew she would be uncomfortable with that. By this time I had guessed Zerotwo caught onto what I was doing and hoped she wouldn’t say a thing.  
“Y/N,” Ichigo called out. I looked up and let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. “Are you ok, you’ve been spacing out.”  
I smiled at her, trying to hide my bright red. “I’m ok please don’t worry about me,” I chuckled, “Just thinking!

~~~

I dried off my hair as we slipped out of the river. It was getting dark and the boys would be getting worried. Kokoro buttoned up my top and brushed out my hair.  
“K-kokoro I’m not a child!” I stammered out. She hummed with acknowledgment and continued aiding me. Giving up I pulled my socks on and let her finish with my hair. The two front pieces were pulled back and braided, a small flower was stuck in it.  
“Come on you two, it’s getting dark!” Ikuno called out. I smiled and took Kokoro’s hand as the group calmly walked back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hiro I want a name too!” I whined while pulling on his shirt. He turned to me while Ichigo looked annoyed that I had interrupted their conversation.  
“Hm, 28 you want a name too,” I looked up at him like an excited puppy expecting food. “It has to be special…I’ve got it! How about Y/N?”  
“Y/N…” I repeated it a bit to myself, “I like it! Y/N, that’s my name!”  
“I’m gl-“ He was cut off with the tightest hug my small body could muster. 

~~  
“Hiro are you ok?!” I called out as I ran up to him.  
He stopped and turned to look at me. For coming back from just piloting with Zerotwo he looked great but I couldn’t help but be worried about his health.  
“Hey Y/N,” he shouted, walking towards me. “Yeah I’m ok just a bit tired.” Grinning sheepishly, he decided to hit me on the head lightly.  
“Hi-chan what was that for?!”  
“You’re such a worrywart.”  
“At least I keep myself from getting hurt so much.” You could practically hear the eye roll in my tone.  
“H-hush.” He looked away, embarrassed I had brought up his reckless track record.  
“Hey Hiro- oh hi Y/N.” Ichigo looked at me coldly, there was visible shock on my face, thankfully I hadn’t turned around to greet her just yet.  
“I’ll leave you two alone,” I mumbled out with a forced smile, Hiro knew something was up but he also knew better than to ask in front of Ichigo. “See you later!” I forced out and turned on my heel quickly.  
Why was Ichigo being so cold, had I done something? No, no I hadn’t done anything I was just with my friend.  
“Y/N?” A faint voice called. I looked up to see Kokoro standing in front of me with worry plastered all over her features.  
“Hi Kokoro, what’s wrong?”  
“I’ve been calling your name for a full minute now, are you ok? Are you sick again?”  
“Ah no just thinking, sorry for worrying you Koko.” A warm smile spread across my features as I took her hands.  
“I trust you Y/N but please I’m always here if you need anything I promise!” She sounded sincere and honest, it made me chuckle a bit.  
“You’ve always been such a mature person Kokoro.” I managed between laughs.  
“W-why are you laughing?! I’m not that funny..” She pouted and let go of my hands to cross her arms.  
“Koko don’t pout.” I pouted as well while squishing her cheeks. 

~~  
“Hiro’s such an idiot, he can’t keep riding with Zerotwo and he knows this.” Miku chimed into the conversation. We were all discussing what had happened recently and Miku just couldn’t help to chide in. I didn’t have an issue with it but I could smell a storm brewing between her and Zorome.  
“Yeah but they’re our strongest team by the look of it!” To no one’s surprise Zorome shot back. I’ve learned to just tune them out from years of this. Kokoro was at my side playing with my hair while I read a book I found. I think the argument got bad because Kokoro stepped in and ended it.  
“Ugh it must be hell to partner with Ichigo,” My ears perked up when I heard one of my best friend’s names. “She and Hiro never connected, Goro must be miserable.”  
“What do you mean?” Ichigo asked and Miku went silent.  
“A-anyway…” I tried to break the awkward silence but it ended up going back into the conversation about Hiro being a bad parasite.  
“I believe in Hiro, you all don’t know what you’re on about!” Ichigo piped up again.  
“Ichigo you seem to favor Hiro.” Mitsuru observed quietly.  
“I am not Mitsuru, you just need to shut up.”  
“Hiro’s always been special, he’s in the double digits for crying out loud.”  
This was gonna go on for a while, oh Nana’s here I lied it’s ending soon.  
“Klaxosaurs.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's practically no Kokoro fanfics and she's definitely one of my favorite characters from Darling In The Franxx! I'll try to update it every one to two weeks.


End file.
